Cole
Cole (コール), is a fighter who participated in Red's 2nd LSW tournament, who would later lend his aid from preventing Erk from destroying all of Pixtopia. Appearance Cole has black hair with long bangs, black eyes, tan skin color, and below average in height. Cole wears a standard dark red combat gi, a black undershirt with long sleeves, a black belt, and black combat shoes. Personality Cole is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. When Cole lost in his first match, he was shown to have good sportsmanship, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Silver, who became the 2nd LSW champion. He also shows a good level of teamwork and honor when he accepts the others in fighting Erk and his army. Cole is resilient, able to battle many Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own, then facing off against Erk Copy despite being exhausted and injured. He doesn't let his losses get to him, as Cole likely considers it a good lesson for him to continue improving his abilities as a warrior. Biography Background Not much is known about Cole's past. When Red announces the 2nd LSW Tournament, Cole chooses to partake in it. Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga Introduced alongside the other fighters prior to the first match, Cole eventually battles Luis for Match 4. While initially being at a disadvantage by having a low power level, Cole was able to hold his own against Luis. Equally able to counter every attack, even having a brief beam clash, both struggled to take down one another. In a close match, Cole was able to get Luis close enough to be out of bounds, getting a ring out and winning the match. In his second match, Cole battles Silver. Cole clashed with SIlver evenly, however, Silver was able to overwhelm him as the match continued. In a final attempt, Cole and Silver charge one final blast towards each other. The clash between the blast caused a massive shockwave, injuring Silver and knocking Cole out of the ring, losing the match. Despite losing the match, Cole chooses to stay till the end of the tournament, wanting to know how every other match will unfold. By the middle of the tournament, David and Fernando inform Cole, alongside the other fighters about a looming threat that has something related to Red. Cole and the others agree in giving their aid once the tournament ends. When the final match ended, Silver is recognized as the new champion at the ceremony. Then suddenly, a monk named Erk, who was possessed by Rah's Sword of Command, appears with his army of Neo-Pixel Fighters. Planning to destroy all of Pixtopia, Erk first wishes to eradicate the fighters who participated in the tournament. Red appears and asks the assistance of Silver and the others. They all agree in taking down Erk and his army, starting an all-out battle royale. Cole battles multiple Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own. Despite all of their efforts, Cole and the other fighters fail in taking down even one Neo-Pixel Fighter. It was only due to Erk Copy, a Neo-Pixel copy of Monk Erk, that stopped the army, by killing Erk while he let his guard down, also causing him to lose Rah's Sword of Command. Although Silver possessed Rah's Sword of Command and turned evil briefly, Red and the others saved him from it. Erk Copy then gains Rah's Sword of Command, where Cole and the fighters have one final clash, where they all perform an energy wave at Erk Copy. In the end, Red takes down Erk Copy at the cost of his life. With the defeat of Erk Copy and the Neo-Pixel Fighter Army, Cole heads out on his own. His current whereabouts are unknown. Power Cole, being able to participate in Red's 2nd tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. Cole was given an official power level of 345 while suppressed and a power level of 445 when at full power, making him stronger than a Skray. During his battle with Luis, Cole had a lower power level only because he was holding back his true power. Despite the difference in power, Cole was able to outmaneuver Luis and win the match. When Cole had to face Silver, he struggled the most. Silver was holding back during their battle and still overwhelmed Cole even at full power. Although Cole was strong enough to damage Silver, who would later become the 2nd LSW champion. Cole was capable of fighting on par with many Neo-Pixel Fighters, with an individual Neo-Pixel Fighter given an official power level of 500. it's worth noting that due to Monk Erk possessing Rah's Sword of Command, it's likely he was able to amplify the power of his Neo-Pixel Fighter Army in comparison to a regular Neo-Pixel Fighter. However, even when Cole was able to go all out without being restricted by tournament rules, none of Pixtopian fighters, including Cole, were capable of defeating even one Neo-Pixel Fighters. Cole's energy wave was easily held back by Erk Copy, even with the help of everyone else attack at the same time, showing the massive gap in power between them. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Cole possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: Cole can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Cole is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Cole having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Cole is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Cole moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * '''Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Battles '''Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga * Cole vs. Luis (Win) * Cole vs. Silver (Loss) * Cole vs. Neo-Pixel Fighter (Draw) * Cole & Pixtopia Fighters vs. Erk Copy (Won)